There is known an information provision system for providing a user with a list of information. As such an information provision system, for example, a search system for showing in a screen a list of information satisfying a search condition designated by a user is generally known.
In order to improve a users operability in the above-described information provision system, it has been attempted to simplify an operation performed by a user in obtaining a list of desired information. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for facilitating narrowing down of sites by presenting to a user a candidate condition for narrowing down the sites when the number of sites satisfying a search condition exceeds a predetermined number.